<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brooklyn, 3 AM by Nocturnalchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494764">Brooklyn, 3 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild'>Nocturnalchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Sleepy Cuddles, soft!sackler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sackler helps you make your first origami... at 3 AM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Driver/You, Adam Sackler &amp; Reader, Adam Sackler &amp; You, Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brooklyn, 3 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Winter nights were long. They stretched out, hours of insomnia testing his will and nerves. Sackler was laid in his bed, only in his briefs with his grandma eye cover settled on his forehead. it was late. Obscenely so. Another quiet night to kill, cold and sharp. If he leaned a bit into his bed headboard, he could smell humid filaments growing within his old Brooklyn apartment walls. He sank further into his pillows. The heater was on, full power. Waves of heat softened his relaxed body as his hands worked with focus and monotony. </p><p>Small shapes were already piling up on his covers, discarded with little care. A giraffe, a lion, a crocodile, some failed attempts at lizards origamis made with paper ripped from his old books.</p><p>Your biological clock woke you up, or maybe it was the faint light coming from his bedroom. You hated to sleep with lights on, even the dimmest ones. Your capricious system required pitch black, or nothing. As you dragged your feet out of the bathroom, groggy and moody, you noticed the light was still on in his room and your curiosity got piqued.</p><p>“Hey kid” he noticed you peeking out “Wanna join the fun here?”</p><p>You were not sure if making origami at 3am was fun but you sheepishly waved at him and nodded, a bit ashamed of you being caught spying.</p><p>You sat on the edge of his bed, shifting, uncomfortable.</p><p>"So do you know how to do this shit?" he asked you, eyes focused on complicated folding, as his long thick fingers worked on a… fox?</p><p>“No?” you replied, not sure.  Maybe you knew how to make the basic plane and boat, but nothing as complicated as what he was doing.</p><p>He hummed in acknowledgment and he didn’t comment further for a moment.</p><p>you stayed and watched as he finished his fox, entranced by the way his big hands and fingers moved on the small folded sheet of paper.</p><p>As soon as the fox took its final shape, your roommate moved his long arm and retrieved some pink paper from his nightstand drawer. He took the first sheet of paper and handed you the other.</p><p>You took it, not quite sure of what he wanted you to do with it.</p><p>The silence of the streets outside was strange, the rare hours when NY was calm and resting. A street lamp flickered quietly outside your window.</p><p>"Can you follow me, kid?"</p><p>"What are we making?" you asked, fully awake now.</p><p>"Gotta wait and see" he smiled faintly; voice raspy of one who is sleepy but can’t sleep.</p><p>Something about him was different, calmer, softer, it made warmth flood in your body. You tried to ignore the feeling as you focused on the sheet of paper in your hand.</p><p>Sackler straightened a bit, crossing his long legs and sitting in a meditation position.</p><p>Your eyes roamed his body for a second, and you sensed the heat licking at your neck as there was really almost nothing left to the imagination. You hoped he didn’t notice.</p><p>He began to make the first fold and it was easy, that one.</p><p>He kept watching you to see if you were following as he completed the second and the third. But the folds stacked up and you began to huff with impatience, not getting it at all.</p><p>"Dude, are we really doing this at 3am…” you sighed as you let your shoulders fall in defeat.</p><p>“Relax kid, lemme help you” He watched you with playful eyes.</p><p>It was strange. He didn’t yell or make any sarcastic comment, he didn’t tell you to go fuck off, in any of his eloquent ways.  </p><p>Was he always like that at 3am? You wished he was like that at every hour of the day.</p><p>He reached out to you. Gently, he took your hands in his, looking at you square in the eyes, as if to ask you to trust him.</p><p>As he closed the distance between you, your knees were almost touching his. You let his fingers move with yours on the paper. His hands were ridiculously large, engulfing yours completely.</p><p>You were more than overwhelmed by how his fingers rubbed against yours, how they caressed yours while they worked on the paper. You tried to control your breath as it quickened; how could such big strong hands hold such… delicacy, you didn’t know.</p><p>He continued moving his hands along with yours, pleating the last bits of paper. All your senses were alert of every place your bodies met.</p><p>Your knees touched, your foreheads almost pressed together as a rebel strand of his hair escaped and tickled your nose. You felt his hot breath fanning your face as you both focused on your handy work.</p><p>"Almost there, kid" He muttered, and his voice was so close and deep it shot electric shocks right to your core.</p><p>You looked up at him, and his amber eyes burned with a hot flame as they bore into yours.</p><p>The last folds revealed the shape of your crafty work. He took the delicate paper flower and after smoothing your hair a bit, he placed it between your curls.</p><p>"You look beautiful"</p><p>He said it in his most blunt way, as if he was telling you the weather, maybe with an undertone of incredulity, blank face in which only the eyes glistened with a thousand blazed fires.</p><p>As if the air had been knocked off your lungs, you remained still, his eyes pulling you into them, drowning you in their honey colored heat, it was dangerous, but it felt right, it felt right to sink, sweet asphyxia.</p><p>Then without even realizing what took over you, your hand reached behind his neck bringing him down in a needy, avid kiss. He returned it immediately, with expert nips and licks, hands steadying your face to have better access.</p><p>Your hands weren’t as bold as your lips, maybe you thought that if you kept them to your sides, you would escape the burning desire that invaded you as he cupped your jaw, exerting the slightest pressure on your throat. Maybe if you kept them to your sides, your body would stop this ridiculous swinging, back and forth.</p><p>“Do you want this, kid?” Maybe he stopped kissing you for a second, sensing your inner dilemma.</p><p>“I don’t know what I want anymore, Adam”</p><p>Your hands rested on his knees, liberated from their fictive cuffs. Your rational self took over, and you were thankful for a second, for returning to yourself, taking control again. But as soon as the words left your mouth, you bit on your lip, something like loss creeping into your relief, and you thought that maybe, just maybe, you were making the wrong decision, this time.</p><p>Adam looked at you with confused eyes, jaw working to find the right words.</p><p>“What do you mean” He said in an even tone. </p><p>“Adam this is… we… we are not ourselves tonight. You are not yourself tonight” You tried to put order into your thoughts.</p><p>“What do you mean” he repeated, a hint of impatience palpable in his tone.</p><p>“Adam for God’s sake, it’s 3 or 4 in the morning. I should be sleeping, I should be really taking my healthy share of sleep. I’m still expected to be at work tomorrow” you havered, knowing well that wasn’t the explanation he wanted to hear.</p><p>“You kissed me” he blurted out.</p><p>“Yeah and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” it tasted like a lie on your tongue.</p><p>“How… Why are you saying that I’m not myself, why are you telling me this nonsensical bullshit now.”</p><p>Your hands went back to your sides, in a brusque movement, as if they were licked by flames.</p><p>He recoiled, inches back away from you.</p><p>“Are you scared?” he snapped at you, hurt replacing the fire of lust in his beautiful eyes. “Is that what it is, are you scared of me?”</p><p>You didn’t know how to answer with words, you just lowered your gaze, somehow very interested in one of your pajama’s rebel threads now.</p><p>If your were going to play the cards of sincerity, you would do it, through and through .</p><p>“Yes Adam… But most of all, I’m scared of myself”</p><p>“Why?!” He shouted in confusion, his voice breaking.</p><p>As you looked at him again, his eyes expressed pain in a way you would never have guessed he was capable of. Maybe you were so wrong about him, after all. He had never shown you any of that before, but the fact he didn’t show any emotional states before didn’t mean he was emotionless. Now he looked so vulnerable, the nights of insomnia getting to him, shoulders curling and hands dangling on his lap. He had never looked so human before, never so sincere in his confusion and hurt, never so broken and disappointed. </p><p>“Adam… It’s just that I don’t know what you’re up to most of the time” Your voice echoed in the late night, shaky and shy. “I can’t guess what you’re thinking when you are doing stuff and I can’t guess your next moves, I never know what you’re doing or how you think. You are always so loud and unpredictable. It scares me Adam. I’m scared of being with you in any other way than your roommate, I’m scared to be your friend and I’m scared to… have something going on with you. I’m plain scared- I sometimes stand and watch you going through your day and tell myself look at that beautiful hurricane of a man. Fuck-“ You smiled, tears stating to tingle in your eyes “Look how he goes about his days, on and on, discarding everyone and everything behind him, throwing everything behind his back… milk cartons, weights, gigs, exes! And just goes for whatever he wants now and then, fuck consequences, fuck purpose… And I’m so the opposite way Adam, I fucking wake up and I already know what I’m doing for the next couple of mouths, all planned and studied and stuck on my wall. And I’m so afraid of messing it up… Sometimes I just-“ You inhaled a sharp breath, hot tears flowing down your cheeks, burning a trail in their wake.</p><p>“I… saw them” Adam blurted out, in that somehow childish way of his. The man’s mood changed like a child’s did, all sign of hurt gone now, a dumb smile curled on his lips. Did you just call him “beautiful”, consciously, unconsciously? Maybe you didn’t pay attention, but he definitely caught it.</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>“Your planners, stuck on your walls, they have their own corner. It’s written laundry, work out, fucking holidays, even your family and friends fucking gifts ideas. I saw’em.” He smiled faintly, eyes glimmering.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah these…” You couldn’t help but laugh, still crying, hand covering your face in embarrassment.  </p><p>“They cute” he continued, eyeing you with something like fondness. He seemed willing to change the subject, maybe to create some kind of communication.</p><p>Adam wanting to communicate, really?</p><p>A heavy silence settled between you for a moment, as you wiped your last tears, regaining composure. You saw his hands fidgeting as if he wanted to reach out to you again, but too afraid to be pushed away, again.</p><p>“Maybe… Maybe I should go an-“ you finally spoke, wanting to end the situation before your control slipped away from your fingers…<em>again</em>.</p><p>“No. No, stay… please” Adam’s hand fled to catch your pajama’s sleeve, eyes big with expectation. You couldn’t deny it anymore, he would always have his ways to make you do want he wanted. You just knew, maybe not now, maybe not all at a time, but he would.</p><p>“Just stay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, just sleep, sleep and cuddle please?” His body perched forward, eyes bigger, boyishly begging for you.</p><p>“Ohhhkay Sackler, you won this night. But don’t make it a habit, I warn you” You sighed.</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” He gasped in excitement. Seriously, you could almost see him growing a tail and wagging it.</p><p>“Ok bring the cover up, I’m pretty nesh here” You said once you laid carefully beside him, eyes on the ceiling.</p><p>He did so, obliging and docile, trapping your frame under thick woollen covers, before giving you a chaste kiss on your cheek.</p><p>“Good night, kid” </p><p>Was he selling himself to you? Because you weren’t having it… for now.</p><p>“Good night, grown up” You smiled nonetheless.</p><p>You turned your back to him, ready to catch some sleep, when you felt a heavy arm and leg pinning you against a firm, warm chest.</p><p>“Adam!”</p><p>“Just making sure you’re not cold” he muttered, tickling your earlobe as he spooned you in his bed.</p><p>“Don’t be scared, kid” he said after a moment, in the pitch black darkness, once you curled into that bubble where reality started to blur, lulled between the heat of the covers and his bed and his warm generous body. Where you couldn’t see his face, or his eyes, just hear his deep gentle voice, rambling in your ear, close and earnest and reassuring, and feel a wild heart, pounding between your ribs.</p><p>“You look beautiful with that paper flower in your hair, I could have watched you till morning, if you let me.“ his words came in whispers, voice thickening with sleep as you consciousness faded out.</p><p>“I think I love you, kid” Maybe he didn’t even hear it slipping off his lips, muffled with layers of covers and heat and silence, as the night unfolded its last hours of darkness upon the city that never sleeps. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>